


bitter

by daverie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Park Chanyeol-centric, Sad, Short
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daverie/pseuds/daverie
Summary: chanyeol nie lubi uczuć a baekhyun ma ich za dużo





	bitter

milczę za każdym razem, kiedy baekhyun płacze. nie wiem czy to dlatego, że żadne słowa nie suną mi się na język, czy może dlatego, że tak jest po prostu wygodniej, bo cisza, która wydaje się otaczać cały wszechświat wbija mi się w czaszkę, głęboko, nawet gdy mam przed sobą niespokojny oddech. pociąganie nosem co kilka sekund, załzawione oczy i drżące ręce, które nigdy nie potrafiły zostać w moich na dłużej niż dziesięć sekund. może to moje w tych jego. 

czasami wydaje mi się, że go niszczę. 

nie pozwalam na normalne bicie serca i jedyne co robię, to wbijam w nie drzazgi; kolejna za kolejną, z każdą następną coraz bardziej w sam środek, w sam korzeń, ale tylko czasami mi to przeszkadza. 

nie przeczę baekhyunowi, kiedy mówi mi, chyba najszczerzej, że na mnie nie zasługuje. nie obejmuję go mocno przy sobie, nie zapewniam że świat jest bezpiecznym miejscem i może mniej, może bardziej świadomie, chowam przed nim fakt, że miłość też potrafi zabijać. pozwalam światu na wiązanie mu oczu, kiedy wystawia zagubione ramiona w moją stronę. widzę w nim słabość, widzę strach i niepokój, gdy jedynym co on widzi przed sobą jestem ja. nie potrafi wmówić sobie innych kolorów. sprawiłem, że patrząc w górę, na myśl nie ciśnie mu się niebo - maluje się błękit moich tęczówek, w których nie zauważa zimna. w chmurach tkwi delikatność dotyku, pod którym pozornie się nie rozpada, a zachodzące słońce to ciepło słów, których nigdy nie powinienem był wypowiedzieć. 

lubię mydlić mu oczy? świadomość, że sam sobie to robi nie opuszcza mnie za każdym razem, kiedy mam na sobie ten wzrok. bo nie sugeruje mi nic więcej niż to, że jestem kimś odrobinę ważniejszym niż cała reszta i chyba podle to wykorzystuję. 

powinienem mieć wyrzuty? 

nie mam. 

baekhyun nie myśli trzeźwo, nie myśli stabilnie, ani przez pryzmat zdrowego rozsądku. nie ma pojęcia kim jest dla świata, co jest mu winien i oddaje własne serce w dłonie, co je trują. 

naiwność, czy miłość? może słabość. 

i wrażenie, że ogłupiał już całkowicie penetruje mi czaszkę, kiedy czuję jego usta na swoich. pali je desperacja, kieruje prawdopodobnie chwila, w której nie potrafi myśleć; wstyd na policzkach oraz coś, co ciąży mu w klatce, czego nie może z niej wypuścić. nie mam jego kruchych dłoni na swoim ciele. mam zimno dobiegające zza okna i gasnące powoli promienie słońca, nic więcej. trzyma je przy sobie, jakby bał się mnie dotknąć. ma popękane wargi i zamknięte oczy, łzy na zmęczonej kolejnym dniem twarzy, a ja nawet nie myślę o tym, żeby je z niej zetrzeć. spływają mu ścieżkami na skórze, gdy mam na sobie jego zęby oraz płytki oddech, co miesza się z duszonym szlochem. 

całuje mnie, jakby próbował wylać całego siebie. powiedzieć jak bardzo chce mi się oddać, trwać obok. nie zwraca uwagi, że nawet tego nie odwzajemniam, a ja nie wiem dlaczego go nie odpycham. po prostu, tak jak za każdym razem, kiedy starał się złapać mnie za rękę, kiedy myślał że może beztrosko się wtulić, a ja niemo odtrącałem go bez mrugnięcia okiem, po czym udawał, że nic się nie stało. jakby nie więził wtedy zawodu w oczach. 

nigdy nie będę koić jego koszmarów pod powiekami. nie będę tłumić chaosu wszechświata, co nie daje spokoju i nieważne jak bardzo pragnie ode mnie tego ciepła, nie jestem w stanie dać mu niczego. nie chcę, nie potrafię, nie wiem, ale kiedy odpowiadam na gest, chyba daję mu taką nadzieję. 

czy ranię baekhyuna, jeśli mimo łez się uśmiechnął?


End file.
